


He is My Entire World

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, chub kink, chubby!marco, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: Marco wants to make their first anniversary together a memorable one, but Jean gives him a night that neither of them are going to forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chubtrashgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubtrashgoddess/gifts).



“Marcooo! Happy anniversary baby, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Jean smiles widely as he steps through the door of their shared apartment and slips his shoes off.

 

“Ah-? J-Jean?” comes Marco’s voice from their bedroom.

 

“Hey, how come all the lights are off?” Jean balances the bags he’s carrying as he shuts the door behind him and peeks down the hallway. Even the light in their room seems to be off. Quickly he makes his way to the door and pushes it open. “Marco, are you o-.”

 

Light floods the room as Jean quickly flips the switch and the bags he’s holding clatter to the floor. There stood Marco, eyes cast down and arms wrapped around his sides trying to cover the skin that the silky white lingerie he wore didn’t quite cover. From where he stands, Jean can almost feel Marco trembling.

  
“I, d-didn’t really think this through,’ Marco stammers, avoiding his gaze completely.

 

Jean stands there for another split second before he’s stepping over his bags and taking Marco’s shoulders into his grasp to get a better look at him.

 

“When?” is all Jean can get out of his mouth as his eyes trail over Marco’s shoulders, his chest, and his soft round belly that sticks out through the lingerie top and over his lacy panties.

 

“I just, thought I’d do something for our anniversary. T-to surprise you…” Marco braces himself, for what exactly, he doesn’t quite know. But he wasn’t fully expecting Jean to run his hands down his arms and back over his stomach and chest to cup his round cheeks. The look Jean was giving him was making him shiver.

 

Marco met Jean in junior high school, just as puberty had begun to strike. He’d been a short kid, and a chubby one at that, but so had Jean. When they had entered their final year, Jean had grown taller and much slimmer, where Marco had grown both much taller, but also much heavier. Jean didn’t seem to think anything of it which left Marco relieved. He was picked on for being fat as a kid and of course, as they entered high school it only got worse. But Jean never left him, he stood up for him when it got bad, and there had been a few times where Marco had to patch Jean up after a fight, (which Marco had always tried desperately to stop.) But as time passed, their friendship grew deeper. Marco was there for all of Jean’s fights with his father, and not so mutual breakups with girls he was convinced that he was in love with. Jean was there through insecurities and anxiety attacks and eventually the death of Marco’s little brother in their junior year that left Marco numb and bitter with the world. It was during that dark time that Jean had dropped his life for Marco. He went over every day to both comfort him and try to keep him up to date with their school work. He made sure Marco ate and slept and even went so far as keeping Marco’s room clean for him. Jean didn’t even care when his girlfriend at the time had dumped him. He realized then that only Marco mattered and he was determined to bring his happiness back.

 

Eventually, he did just that. Marco had graduated at the top of their class, and they both set off to college in another city. They went to separate colleges within the same city and met every weekend, but halfway through their second semester, Jean decided he couldn’t handle it. He told Marco he was going to drop out, that school just wasn’t for him, and he wanted to work. Marco had expected him to leave, to go back home, but a few weeks after that, Jean was asking Marco to move in with him just a single bus ride away from his school.

 

The moment Marco agreed, Jean had asked him a second question, one Marco had never expected to hear. He asked if he wanted to try dating, Jean said that it felt to him like they already were, but it was fine if Marco didn’t see it that way. But much to Jean’s excitement, Marco told him yes a second time that day.

 

Which brought them to now, a year after that day. They’d learned a lot more about each other since then. Like what exactly turned the other on.

 

“You know what this frilly shit does to me right?” Jean blurts out. He feels Marco’s breath hitch as his hands come down to squeeze his ass. “And do you have any idea how good you look?”

 

Marco shakes his head as his hands wrap around himself again. “I don’t think I make it look very good…”

 

Jean scoffs at that. “Y’know, I don’t really believe you mean that. But if you do, then I’ll change that in the next five minutes.” He presses their lips together fully before leading Marco backwards to their bed and laid him back. “Close your eyes,” he says softly and turns to pick up the forgotten bags.

 

Jean knows Marco has always had a weight insecurity. For a while, he would always wear clothes two sizes too big just to try and hide it, but the more influence Jean started to have on him, the more he started to like his body. He started letting Jean pick out his clothes, clothes that fit him, clothes that showed off his curves. Late one night before the two of them had moved in together, Marco had drunkenly admitted that he liked how bottom heavy he was, how thick his thighs were and how his butt filled out his pants, and Jean couldn’t agree with him more. That night, Jean also found out what effects food could have on Marco. He’s not sure if Marco even remembered that conversation, but the freckled boy had subtly, but most definitely stated that eating a lot would turn him on.

 

As quietly as he could, Jean gathered up the bags and started spreading out their contents around Marco. He’d gone to five of Marco’s favorite restaurants and bakeries and gotten a few things from each of them. He looked up to see the corners of Marco’s mouth twitching up into a smile.

 

“I smell pasta,” he says through his grin.

 

Jean comes to sit beside Marco and leans in to kiss his cheek. “Okay, you can open them now.”

 

Marco’s eyes quickly widen at the spread of food around him. There was a good six meals worth of food before him, not including the entire cake and box of pastries from his absolute favorite bakery.

 

“J-Jean this is so much, it’s not all for me is it?”

 

“Sure is.” Jean picks up a fork and knife and begins cutting into a savory looking pork chop and smirking as he can tell Marco’s mouth is beginning to water. “What are you waiting for?” He motions to another set of utensils and nods.

 

Marco’s hand hesitates for a moment as he takes a fork into his hand. “I can’t possibly eat all this Jean, there’s too much,” he says with a slight tremble in his voice, but Jean can tell it’s from excitement.

 

“Well, eat however much you want then. All of this is for you.” Jean smiles as Marco finally begins eating. He starts with a burger, then the pasta and some fries. Jean holds out a cup for him filled with Italian cream soda and moves one of his hands to rub Marco’s belly as he eats, making his breath catch in his throat.

 

He waits until Marco has finished off about four plates until he speaks again. “How is it? Does everything taste good?”

 

Marco swallows and feels his cheeks heating up. “Everything is really amazing Jean, but I’m starting to get really full.” Marco lets out a little gasp as Jean runs his hand over his thigh and brushes over his half hard cock before going back to rub his belly again.

 

“I bet you could finish the rest,” Jean says huskily, “there’s not that much more.”

 

Marco moans in response. He picks up a bowl of French onion soup and feels himself getting even harder as he takes the first bite. Suddenly he lets out a sharp gasp as Jean’s fingers brush over his nipples.

 

“Sensitive?” Jean smirks.

 

Marco’s back arches into his touch and he whines as he looks down and sees how much more his stomach is sticking out than before. “You know I am. E-especially there.”

 

Jean hums softly as he continues to rub soft circles around his boyfriend’s nipples through the transparent fabric. 

 

After a few minutes, Marco has finished off his soup and he’s begun to soak the front of his white panties with precum.

 

“Look at that,” Jean teases. He moves aside the empty containers and crawls between Marco’s legs. “Look how big your tummy is now.” He soothes his palms over Marco’s swollen belly and leans down to kiss him. His hands keep moving in soft circles as he eases his tongue into the other boy’s mouth and smiles as it makes Marco shiver. When he leans back, he grabs the last plate that’s piled with mashed potatoes and slices of pot roast.

 

“I don’t think I can,” Marco whimpers, “I’m so full already.”

 

“Just a bite then?” Marco hesitates, but takes the plate from Jean and forks a mouthful of potatoes into his mouth.

 

“Mmn, this is so yummy though…” He takes a bite of the pot roast and practically melts as it dissolves in his mouth. “Jean this is so good— A-ah!”

 

Marco drops the fork onto his plate when he feels Jean’s mouth on his chest. He bites his lip as Jean’s tongue runs over his nipple and he begins so suck gently.

 

“Don’t stop.” Jean urges.

 

“O-okay…” Marco picks up his fork again and takes another bite, whimpering as Jean uses both of his hands to start rubbing his belly again and moving the other to gently palm at his erection. Slowly, bite by bite, Marco finishes off the last plate and groans as he sets it down. He looks down at Jean and feels his cock twitch at the sight of his swollen belly sticking out of the lingerie.

 

“Looks nice, doesn’t it,” Jean purrs. “Do you feel nice and full after all of that, huh beautiful?”

 

Marco nods weakly and moves a hand to his stomach feeling how full he is. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the untouched box of pastries and cake and bites his lip. He was so stuffed, he knew he shouldn’t eat any more, but Jean had gotten those things for him, and they always tasted better the first on the first day…  He had already come this far, maybe just one wouldn’t hurt.

 

As if reading his mind, Jean reaches over and pushes the box of pastries closer to him and opens the lid.

 

“Do you mind if I take these off?” Jean says suddenly, pulling at the panties Marco knows are already soaked through.

 

Without saying a word Marco lifts his hips, groaning with the movement.

 

Jean hums happily and leans down to mouth wetly and Marco’s newly exposed skin. “I’m not sure which gave me a better view.” 

 

Marco watches him with half lidded eyes as he reaches for a chocolate éclair. Just as he takes his first bite, he feels Jean’s mouth enveloping him, and he jolts as Jean’s throat tightens around his tip.

 

“J-Jean!” he chokes out through a mouthful. He throws his head back in hot pleasure and ends up smearing chocolate all over his mouth and the side of his face. Marco finishes he eclair just as Jean begins to bob his head slowly over him. His body is in complete protest, he wants so badly to slam his hips forward, deeper into his boyfriend’s skillful mouth, but he can barely move. So instead, he reaches for a brilliantly decorated cupcake next. He wants to stop, but he just can’t. He feels so good, Jean’s mouth feels like heaven on him, and his stomach feels so full, so swollen. He takes another bite and reaches down with his free hand to stroke though Jean’s hair.

 

Marco could cry. His sweet, beautiful, perfect Jean was taking such good care of him, just like he always had, just like Marco hopes he always will. He finishes off his cupcake and grabs another éclair, letting a few happy, pleasure induced tears slip down his cheeks. By the time he finishes off all of the pastries, he really can’t move anymore. He’s so close, he thinks he could come without Jean even touching him.  

 

Jean looks up at him and smirks around his cock, giving it one last good suck before letting it slide from between his lips.

 

“How are you,” he rasps slightly.

 

“I really can’t move anymore,” Marco pants, “but I feel good Jean, I feel so good. Thank you, for doing this for me, you’re so wonderful.”

 

Jean smiles softly at him and slowly trails his eyes over to the cake box.

 

“I can’t,” Marco groans, “even if I wanted to. I can’t move Jean, I’m not kidding.”

 

Jean tilts his head and smirks. “What if I fed you?”

 

“I don’t deserve you,” Marco blurts out before he can stop himself.

 

Jean lets out a loud laugh and reaches over to the cake and takes it out. “Oh I don’t know about that,” he says still chuckling. “You deserve the entire world Marco, of that, I am sure.”

 

He watches Jean skillfully cut the cake into pieces and rests the plate next to them. Jean doesn’t even bother with the fork this time and simply lifts a piece out with his fingers and presses it gently past Marco’s open lips. Marco’s hands reach out and began rubbing over his stomach as he eats, moaning at how sensitive his entire body had become. He was suddenly hyper aware of every little twitch he made or the slightest brush of Jean’s skin against his own.

 

He made it through two more pieces of cake before he couldn’t take anymore. Jean had slipped his free hand back down to palm at him, and even though his touches were feather light, they were enough to send Marco over the edge.

 

“Jean I c-can’t, I’m gonna come,” Marco wheezes gripping his stomach. Before he knew what was happening, Jean’s mouth was on his neck, sucking at the most sensitive part, and sending him sobbing into the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the entire bed was clean when Marco opens his eyes again. Jean was just walking back into the room with a damp towel to clean him off with.

 

“Happy anniversary freckles,” he says playfully.

 

Marco is quiet while Jean cleans him off, his body is too tired to even speak, but the lazy smile on his lips is good enough for Jean.

 

“Sorry about this,” Jean says softy and leaning down to kiss the quickly forming bruise in the middle of Marco’s neck. “Couldn’t help it, I just know how much you like it when I kiss you there.”

 

“I love you Jean, I don’t know if I say that enough.”

 

That makes Jean stop. He stares at Marco for a long moment, then breaks out into one of the most beautiful smiles Marco has ever seen.

 

“And I love you. You are the best thing to happen to me Marco.”

 

Marco looks down with a smile, but begins to giggle when he realizes he’s still wearing the lingerie top. “I don’t know about that,” he says pulling Jean into a deep, sweet kiss, “but you are my love and my life and my entire world, of that, I am sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my sweet and pretty cupcake! I could not ask for a better girlfriend, and I am so glad that you were born .u.


End file.
